


As long as you're okay

by KeyKnows



Series: Prompts and such [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Romance, Writing Exercise, mostly comfort, why is that not an official tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Ino didn’t know what Sakura dreamt about, she never asked her: She didn't need to know.





	As long as you're okay

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "I heard you scream, nightmares again?"

It had been a few years since the war ended and it was easy to forget sometimes, seeing how much the village had grown, how much all of them had gained in the newfound peace, it was easy to forget the blood spilled for of all it to be possible.

At least it was easy during the day, because at night it was even easier to get lost in unpleasant memories.

Ino didn’t know what Sakura dreamt about, she never asked her, but whatever chase her in the oneiric realm it usually had her waking up in cold sweat, a dying scream in her lips.

Ino wasn’t always there to wake her up or to sweetly cuddle her to dreamless sleep once she woke up on her own, but whenever they were close, whenever it was possible, Ino was there for her.

“I heard you scream,” she said, opening the sliding door without bothering to ask “nightmares again?” it wasn’t a question at all.

Sakura was sitting on her futon, but it was hard to distinguish her with the moonlight barely getting in through the window. She was obviously distraught though, her gasping breathe audible even from all the way to the door.

“I’m fine,” she said, calmly enough “I just…I’m fine.” She repeated.

Ino believed her. Still, she got into the room, closed the door and sat beside her.

Sakura gave her a tired, sideways gaze.

“You don’t have to stay,” Sakura said quietly “You need to sleep, you have a mission tomorrow.”

She did and precisely because she wasn’t going to be here in who knows how long, Ino wanted to stay.

“How I’m going to sleep with you scream through the night?” Ino teased instead of sharing her truth feelings on the matter. Sakura knew, anyway, why he wouldn’t leave her alone.

Sakura made no objection then when Ino slipped inside the futon with her.

Both of them laid on their sides, Sakura facing the wall and Ino facing Sakura’s back. Ino hugged her, pressing her body to her, uncaring that the other was still covered in sweat and the light shirt she wore to sleep was damp.

“You never ask me what I dream about,” Sakura whispered suddenly “aren’t you curious?”

Ino spent so long without uttering a word she might as well could’ve gotten away without saying anything at all. But she did answered.

“What for?” She said, matching Sakura’s quiet, delicate murmur “Would it make you feel better? Talking about it?”

“I don’t know. Not particularly.”

“Then I don’t care,” Ino said, as if it were obvious.

Sakura moved, getting more comfortable under the covers and between her arms. She eventually fell asleep again, but stayed awake for a long while still. She didn’t know what Sakura dreamt about and didn’t really want to know, as long as her company could keep the nightmares away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this hurt/comfort prompt list, feel free to send me a ship an a number  
> http://keyknows.tumblr.com/post/179436391471/hurtcomfort-dialog-prompts
> 
> I'm using this opportunity to write about ships I like but I haven't never wrote for, or wrote very little. Sakura and Ino have a special place in my heart, and even if this is really tame, I wanted to do something for them.
> 
> Also i have no idea when this takes place but whatever lol
> 
> Thanks for reading, every comment will be appreciate! <3


End file.
